Evelyn (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'Morning:' "Mornin'! Looking good today, as usual! ♪" *'Afternoon:' "Yo! It's nice to see you." *'Evening:' "Evening, player! *'Night:' "What's wrong, player. If you're tired, take a good rest." ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "AH! Grape Cake! I LOVE this so much! Yummy! Oh my goodness, thanks a lot! ♥" *'Loved Gift:' "Aha, it is great. This is my favorite. Thanks a bunch! ♥" *'Liked Gift:' "This is amazing. Hehe. Thanks! ☆" *'Neutral Gift:' "Woo-hoo! Thank you!" *'Disliked Gift:' "Maybe I'll dump it away..." *'Hated Gift:' "Oh, this is for me? My thanks are in order." *'Horror Gift:' "Jeez... Put it in the trash if you're going to throw it away. I'll throw it away later." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "I get embarassed when you stare and give me stuff... but thanks! ♪" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "To be honest, I hate it. Today is my birthday, so you understand, right?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I can't take it more than once! Be careful with money!" ' ' *'Black:' "I knew you'd come today." *'Purple:' "What's up, player? If you're tired, take a breath at my place." *'Blue:' "Forget about your worries and enjoy yourself. Take a breather." *'Yellow:' "I haven't been practising1 my football lately... I think I should practice before I play for . I don't want to mess up." *'Gold:' "If you work all the time, you might wear out your body, player." *'Orange:' "What do you think about this town's atmosphere, player? I like it. That may look shabby, but has a quality new town lack." *'Light Green:' "You're like the sun, player.♥ When you come to the bar, everything just lights up. ♪" *'Green:' "I'm starting to get the hang of living on a farm. We both have jobs, so we have to share the housework. What was my chore for today?" *'Pink:' "Something up at work? You should take it easy every once and a while. You're a hard worker, player.♥ Working is fine, but think about your family too." *'Magenta:' "Now then, I better make something to eat. Don't look so worried. I'm a cook too. I can make simple foods.♫" *'Red:' "Once I started my family, it feels like I've found my reason for living. That's what marriage does. No, it's probably because I married you.♥" 1. British spelling is used regardless of region. ' ' *'Early Spring:' "You need to be careful when running in mountain streams because of the melting snow." *'Late Spring:' "The cherry blossoms that flow down the river are very pretty this time of year. ♫" *'Early Summer:' "The birds are all lively when the fresh green leaves come in. *'Late Summer:' "The water and fish all look like they're sparkling in summer." *'Early Autumn:' "Orange leaves that flow down the river are very pretty as well.♥" *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn might be the season with the best exercise! I'd have to recommend jogging the most!" *'Early Winter:' "When Winter rolls around, the fish stop moving so much. They stay underneath rocks and such." *'Late Winter:' "Certain animals only appear in winter. Maybe you've heard their noise? ' ' *'Sunny:' "Sunny days are the best time for exercising! ♪" *'Cloudy:' "Cloudy days are great because the sun doesn't reflect against the water surface." *'Rainy:' "There are some fish you can only catch on rainy days." *'Snowy:' "It might be exotic to exercise when the weather is snowy, just don't catch a cold." ' ' Script 1 *'Before the Wedding:' "Our wedding is about to begin. I'm not into romantic stuff, but I bet it will be lots of fun." *'Expecting a Child:' "I always knew something important would happen between us... I just never thought it would be this! My boss is excited too." *'After Baby's Birth:' "So cute!♥ I'm gonna work hard for all of us now!" *'Baby (Stage 2-3):' "Aww, Child is such a cute baby. Peek-a-boo!♫" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Children are small, but they grow up fast! Gotta work hard to keep up with them!" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Kids don't know what's dangerous when they were young, so you need to take care. Even my gentle boss has done some crazy things." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Child has really gotten big. Old enough to learn how to exercise! ♫" *'After Divorce:' "Player, you broke my heart... I just can't talk to you anymore... Please, leave me alone..." Script 2 *'Before the Wedding:' "Congrats on your engagement! Now all you need to do is have a baby." *'Expecting a Child:' "I heard you're having a baby! Good luck! I bet you can't wait! ♫" *'After Baby's Birth:' "I heard you had the baby! It's gonna be hard, but that's worth it!" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "So pretty!1 Reminds me of when I was little." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Kids are small, but they grow so fast!" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Oh, walking already? I can't wait to challenge them in a football match! ♫" *'When the First Child is grown:' "How's Child doing now? That's great. ♫" *'After Divorce:' "Breaking up with someone must be hard, but it's going to be less of a strain for you, once you had time to heal." 1. This adjective usually associated with female is used regardless of gender. Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes Category:Sub pages